Silence Of Passion
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Harry remembers his lost love and the new one he has found. Slightly Angsty. Guess whoHarry A nice Vernon.


**_Max: WOAH! I kinda got inspired to do this at 1am... I don't know why... I just felt really depressed and started writting. And this is what came out! A bit angsty but... OH WELL! IT'S GOT A HAPPY ENDING!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

**_Warning: YAOI! ANGSTY! 3 Guess/Harry! VAMPY-FIC!_**

* * *

**_Silence Of Passion_**

Harry sat silently by his bedroom window on the second floor of his Uncle's home. He was waiting for someone. Someone he'd seen wandering down the streets of Privet Drive everyday for the past year. The mysterious man would always stop right in front of his Uncle's house, and glance into his bedroom, then continue his trek down the street. Harry hated to admit it, but he had somehow fallen in love with this stranger. Now, it wasn't possible for him to completely fall in love. Of course, he had never quite seen the man clearly, he was always shrouded in darkness, and he didn't know anything about the man either, he had never spoken to him. But Harry did feel this way about one other person, his ex-potions professor. The man who died to protect him from Voldemort. Oh how he missed that man. He missed the loving kisses and gentle touches when they passed each other in the halls at school. He missed how the older man would whisper how much he loved him in his ear. But Harry couldn't help but be attracted to this mystery man. The way he walked, how he seemed to float along the sidewalk, reminded him so much of Severus.

Harry sighed sadly, 'Tonight is the night Severus died one year ago… I wonder if that man will be here soon.'

There was a light knock on his bedroom door as Uncle Vernon walked in to check on him, "You best not stay up all night freak. You have chores to do in the morning! Get to sleep now!" Vernon turned to walk out of the room, but looked back at Harry for a moment, a slight hint of sadness for the boy. Vernon still acted like he hated Harry. But truly, he was grateful. The boy had grown on him by the time he had turned the age of 5. He was merely too ashamed to show it in front of his wife. He knew she truly hated the boy. She always had. Maybe if he weren't the son of her sister she would have treated him just like a son. Vernon walked back into the room and over to Harry, placing his hand on the boys shoulder, "Boy, I want you out of here by morning. I've left some money in the cupboard under the stairs for you. Take it and go some place you can be happy. Rest first though. I'll set your alarm to 4am. Make sure not to wake anyone when you leave. Else I'll keep you here." Vernon again, turned to leave, setting Harry's alarm as he went.

Harry's lips turned in a slight smile. He'd known Vernon wasn't as bad as he seemed most of the time. He's noticed the sympathetic glances the older man threw his way when he thought he wasn't looking. Harry turned back to the window to watch for his mysterious new crush. It shouldn't be long now. It was nearly midnight. That was when the man usually came. At exactly midnight, every time.

'Only 5 more minutes.' Harry whispered to himself, 'Just 5 more minutes and I'll see you. I swear to Merlin I will speak with you tonight. If only to find out who you are.'

To Harry, that 5 minutes was the longest of any 5 minutes in his life. It seemed to be more that an hour before he saw the now familiar dark figure walking up Privet Drive. His cloak billowing out behind him, as if he was floating. Harry quickly ran from his room and down the stairs. He unlocked the front door, threw it open and ran outside.

"Wait!" he hollered at the dark figure, already leaving his usual spot in front of Harry's window, "Wait…" Harry mumbled again as he walked up to the man.

The tall dark figure halted in his steps at the noise, then turned around to find Harry only a few inches from him. The man seemed at a loss for words, because all he did was raise his hand up to Harry's warm, flushed cheeks.

"Who are you?" Harry mumbled, leaning into the touch, "Please, tell me who you are? Why do you remind me of him so much…?" Harry's voice cracked with every word, the thought of his missing love bringing tears to his eyes, "Why do I feel this way again…? I shouldn't. I don't want to betray him!"

Harry couldn't make out his face, but he could see the soft smile the man let cross his features for a brief moment, "You know who I am Harry." That was all he said before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boys lips.

Harry whimpered softly, his emotions betraying him. He pulled away from the kiss and watched as the man stood straight again, another smile gracing his lips. Then he noticed the small fangs protruding from said lips. Harry gasped, "Y-You're a vampire!" he shrieked.

"That I am." He whispered and removed the hood of his cloak from his head, allowing Harry to finally see his face, "But that isn't all my love."

Harry managed a startled gasp before his lips were claimed in a more passionate kiss then the previous one. The mans tongue running over his bottom lip as he asked for entrance into Harry's mouth. Harry opened his lips willingly, sucking the mans tongue into his mouth, making them both moan. When the older man pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Harry's, "Amazing as always…" he whispered.

Tears began to stream freely from Harry's eyes, though they appeared happy. He was happy, for standing there before him was his lost love. Standing before him was none other then Severus Snape. The man he thought he had lost exactly one year ago. But now, he had him back. Now, they could live happily together in a safe place, far away from Number Four, Privet Drive. Far away from his Aunt and Uncle. And even farther away from the place he had risked his life to protect.

Neither man noticed the happily smiling eyes of Harry's Uncle, peering down on them from the boy's room. Nor did they notice the small tabby sitting perfectly still on the corner of the street, watching them with mischievous eyes. No, they were to happy to noticed the world around them as they both apparated away. To their new home in a land far from any prying eyes.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Max: Hope you liked! Please review! I'll love you forever! OH! And I just found out my sisters baby is ok! The doctor told her she was merely exhasted so it's all good! (Huggles)_**

**_Lovies,_**

**_Mew Max_**


End file.
